Saving Me
by cornelia1715
Summary: ...You have no idea what it is like to be in solitary confinement in a Tameranian prison...I’m supposed to be here for the rest of my life, but that seems to be a rather grim factor that I do not intend on fulfilling...Read and Review please! Ch 1 up now!
1. Prologue: Escape

Saving Me

Prologue: Escape

POV: Blackfire

Hey! This is my first TT story so go easy with the reviews please and yes I actually plan to finish this story. Yes…I can see the shock on your faces…ahem…onwards.

I sat in my cell, glowering down at the metal cuffs on my wrists. I had been trying to prefect this new trick of mine for quite some time now. These damn cuffs were resistant to my purple starbolts and I'd found that out the hard way…

You have no idea what it is like to be in solitary confinement in a Tameranian prison. So cold and uncaring you can become in a place like this…if you weren't uncaring already such as myself.

I do believe it has been a year since my fight with my sister for the crown of Tameran…She was probably off in that oddly shaped tower she loves so much trying to, and possibly succeeding, win the affection's of Robin. Honestly I don't see why she loves Earth so much the air is filled with such smog and the people are covered in disease. I would rather go to one of the darker planets…yet Earth is a good hiding place.

A year then huh?

So for a year I've been fed nothing much craps of Snarps (1) and Chikates (2), which I am very unfamiliar with…

I'm supposed to be here for the rest of my life, but that seems to be a rather grim factor that I do not intend on fulfilling. If I prefect this trick then I will be free, give or take a few fights and dead guards…

I have had so much spare time that I began to notice small things and began to contemplate other things…My starbolts, the energy from me…I always had been able to shoot them accurately from a great distance, but I thought that was just skill that had come from picking fights every now and then…Oh how wrong I was…I realize now it is because I control wind, air, one of the four elements.

However useless that talent is in open space does not matter when it is useful in a prison cell. I spend my time pulling air into the small slot that is fit for the keycard that locks and unlocks my cuffs on my wrists, which are directly linked to the cuffs on my ankles by some scientific invention I know almost nothing of.

If I could pressurize the air just right, I could unlock said device…And what had I better to do than just that? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I continued to stare down at the metal, my eyes concentrating on the keycard slot, air flowing in and out of the slot, shifting and forming different pressures to fit the slot just right…shifting more…swirling.

Click.

This is the end of the prologue; chapter one will be posted soon. Below is a dictionary that I will update with each chapter when I use Tameranian words. I HAVE MADE UP THESE WORDS AND DEFINITIONS!

**Snarps:** _Small rabbit like beings with pink fur that populate Tameran; when cooked they are very dry._

**Chikates: **_Rather small duckling like yellow birds with fluffy tails._


	2. Chapter One: Missed Me?

Saving Me

Chapter One: Missed Me?

POV: Blackfire

Ok. The prologue was just an attention grabber so here we begin our main story, still in Blackfire's point of view…POV may switch sometime but as for now it will remain the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I flew quickly through space, heading towards the blue and green planet covered in a layer of white clouds…The sight of planet Earth was actually…welcoming. Ok maybe not that great but much better than the sight of the plain walls of my, now empty and partially destroyed, cell.

I continued downward towards the atmosphere of the planet my sister loved so much, half asleep and hungry for something other than odd Tameranian animals…I quickened my speed and in a few moments I was landing quietly in an ally way in Jump City, not too far from Titans Tower. For only being here once or twice I had pretty good navigation skills.

Sighing I stepped out of the ally way and into the sunlight and the crowd of gaggling human's. I scowled, eyes narrowing…One could say I did not take kindly to all the ruckus of the city after being in solitary confinement where the only sounds you heard were your own breathing and the occasional scrape of a plate sliding into your cell…

My Tameranian prison attire, surprisingly, looked human. Consisting of a long sleeved black and white stripped top and pair of black pants and black shoes, I didn't get too many stares. To the human's I was just a new citizen. Just another person…I blended in so well it was almost scary…My violet eyes scanned through the crowds, searching for any familiar face but, to my pleasure, I found none…

I guess at the time I didn't want to be recognized…not until I was sure of my theory, which I was just about positive I was correct.

A long time ago when I was little, my mother had told me a story about other more powerful being from the far corners of space, completely past the solar systems that contained Earth and my homeland…

Supposedly there were four spiritual beings that had no facial features because they were not made of matter; they were made from their element. The four colors were red, light blue, green and dark blue. Fire, wind, earth, and water…It is said that the four spirits were killed at some point or another, which I am sad to say I've forgotten that part of the tale, and they died with a promise of returning some time or another when they were needed…

There are not many elementals in any solar system and the small fact that I can control wind has made me go on this quest and helped me get out of prison. So I'm air then…Wind.

As I walked I replayed my fight with Starfire from one year ago, her starbolts were intense and bright green with a small hint of red…Fire? It seemed odd, that my happy and cheerful sister should be gifted with the element that was said to be the darkest and I, being the uncaring person I am, gifted with the happy element. But who was complaining? I think if I controlled fire I wouldn't have been able to get out of that damned cell…

But who could the other two be? The earth and the water? Where were they? And why should I care about recruiting the rest of the elements to save whatever it is that needs saving anyhow? I suppose it didn't matter cause I was planning on finishing this "quest" of mine…

Down the street I spotted a small brick building with black-lights. One the window in white lettering was the store's name, _The Spirit. _I hadn't really a clue of what to expect from this tiny store, or if they would know the old legend my mother had told me.

I highly doubted that.

I pulled open the door, a bell sounding as I did so. The woman behind the counter lifted her head, looking at me through her, rather large, glasses. Her blond curly hair was pulled up into a bun, strands of it sticking out a bit. She was wearing a red sweater with a small symbol on it of a star.

"Greetings…" I said, giving a small wave, looking around the store and noting the fact that I had no money that would account here…Perhaps if I stated my relation to Starfire…Yet I was slightly terrified that word would spread and that she would find me…

"How can I help you?" The woman asked, smiling softly. I glanced to her nametag…

"Um…Cassidy." She nodded as I said her name, "Do you have anything that would help find…elementals? Or any books for that matter?"

Cassidy nodded again, stepping out from behind the counter, red skirt flowing with her movements. I remained at the front of the store, watching as she rummaged around. The blond soon returned with three books and a small gold box. I skimmed over the tittles of the books as I walked over…

_Elementals: Soul Searching._

_How to find your Element._

_Getting in Touch with your Element._

None of these really interested me or suited my needs. I pointed to the golden box. "What is this?" I questioned, arching a dark eyebrow before looking back up at Cassidy.

"This…" She began, lifting the lid off of the box to reveal a silver chain that was attached to a tear-drop shaped crystal that was white at the base and then went through the four colors of the elemental spirits. Bingo. "Is an Elemental Crystal. There are only a few in the world, I'm lucky to have such a thing…You see, when you lift the crystal by the chain, and hold it so that it is pointing down the entire crystal will turn the color of the nearest element; green, red, blue, or light blue. The closer you get the brighter it glows."

She paused and I nodded showing that I was still listening. Cassidy continued, "Sometimes it changes colors, so I know it works I've just never found someone, want to try? Just for fun?" She questioned me, lifting the chain a bit and holding it out to me…

I nodded, taking the chain and lifting the crystal, which was surprisingly heavy for its small stature. I gazed down at the teardrop which was beginning to glow a very bright light blue. The crystal soon lifted, the point of the tear facing my neck; pointing to me as the element of air.

Cassidy simply looked amazed at all of this, barely moving as I snatched the golden box off of the counter and placed the crystal inside hastily, also removing the barcode sticker from the box.

"I'll pay you back later this is important!" I called over my shoulder as I rushed out of the shop leaving a still astonished and unmoving Cassidy behind. Some people stared at me as I ran down the street towards the lake shore that was across from the island where Titans Tower resided.

Seeing as I was alone I opened the golden box and pulled out the crystal…This was going to be a problem, if I was the one holding it wouldn't it just point to me? I had to get closer to the tower to see if I was right about my thoughts…There was only one way. Starfire. She would be curious enough to lift the crystal and have it point to her, and then to ask me what the hell it was…

I glanced down to the crystal and found it pointing to me as expected. I placed it back in the box and flew upwards into the air and down to the main entrance of Titans Tower and knocked on the door…I had to do something with the box and so I did the first thing that came to mind.

The door opened just as I was done stuffing the box into the waistband of the back of my pants, which was covered by the bottom of my shirt. I looked to the person who opened the door and a pair of green eyes stared back at me.

"Blackfire? Wait, dude, aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

I sighed, looking down at the, rather short, green pointed-ear boy. "I got off for good behavior, where is my sister." He stared back at me; I guess he was still angry for me trying to kill one of his best friends. We remained silent for a moment, my violet eyes glaring down at him. Beastboy sighed and turned, leaving me to enter the tower on my own will.

"Starfire is in her room…You hurt her and we'll hurt you more…" Beastboy stated, walking into the kitchen. I nodded, rolling my eyes a bit, and exited the living room area, going up the elevator to the floor where my sister's room was.

He seemed to have changed a bit, Beast Boy that is…More protective, more moody…I wonder what made him like that? He seemed…broken…Shrugging it off I exited the elevator and came to a metal door with STARFIRE written on it…

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door softly, stepping back a bit as it was immediately opened by my sister, who had a look somewhere between happiness, anger, and confusion stuck on her pretty little face…

"B-B-Blackfire! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in jail? Oh I missed you so! Forgive me for fighting you! I forgive you!"

I watched in terror as her mouth shifted into its usual wide and toothy grin and she thrust out her arms and pulled me into a lung crushing hug which I half-heartedly returned...

"I got out for good behavior sister dear…I forgive you and I missed you too…" I stated dully, making the red head smile even more and then was attacked with another fatal hug…

Yes I could see it now; Fatal Hug: Who knew affection could smother?

Starfire giggled, yanking me out of the hall and into her pink and purple room, floating in the air. I gazed around the room, half ignoring her blabber of things that had happened in the last year, but I managed to catch one part about a girl named Terra. Apparently something about her had affected the green changeling…I looked back to Starfire after I noticed she'd stopped talking.

"Blackfire what did you come here for?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow…Maybe she wasn't as idiotic as I thought. I nodded my head slightly, pulling out the box from the waistband of my pants and holding it out to her.

The next thing happened just as I predicted. Starfire opened the box with the curiosity of a kitten and lifted the chain, holding the pendent point down. I flew a few feet back as the crystal began to glow a bright red and pointed to my sister's neck, who screeched and nearly dropped the damned thing but I flew down and grabbed it before it hit the plush pink carpet.

Starfire opened her mouth, threatening another loud noise but I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth, "Listen! Do you remember that story mother told us about the elemental beings that guarded the universe?" She nodded a bit and I released her, floating back in front of her and crossing my arms, golden box in hand.

"Remember how they were to, 'reincarnate' when they were needed?" Another nod and I continued. "Thanks to certain events I was sent to solitary confinement…You know this. While I was there I figured out, some way or another, that I am the reincarnation of the air guardian."

I flew to the left a little, enjoying her dumbfounded expression. "This is a crystal I found. When you hold it point down it will change to the color of the nearest element and point in the direction of said element…" My sister nodded slightly, green eyes wide and filled with curiosity, confusion, and excitement…

She remained silent for a moment and I floated down to the ground, standing in front of her with one hand on her shoulder, "Starfire, I need you to help me find the other two. Earth and water…I need your help."

"Why are you doing this Blackfire…The guardians exist to help the universe, to guard…It just doesn't seem like something you'd do…" She stated, looking down and turning, crossing her arms…

"I guess you could say it's…Returning the favor…I mean the air element got me out of jail…" Oops…Shouldn't have said that…

Starfire whipped around, "You said you got out for good behavior!"

"So? What does it matter, I'm trying to save the universe don't' you think that's an equal exchange?" My sister remained quiet, so did the room…It became unbearably silent in there…Too much like my cell…The silence was stifling…Dreadful…

I looked to my sister as she let out a sigh, "What do I need to do…" She questioned, looking to me defeated.

My mouth pulled into a smirk and I held out the box to her. "Get friends of yours to hold this out…If you hold it yourself it will point to you…Or you could attach it to a thread of some kind and dangle it…"

Starfire nodded softly, "Where will you stay…" Her green eyes flickered upwards, locking with my violet ones.

"I'll be around…I would just stay downstairs or in a spare room but I don't think the other's are pleased with my presence…Even if I am trying to save the universe…" I took a step towards the door, looking over my shoulder at my sister and the golden box in her hand.

"Sister, what will happen once we find them all? The elementals…"

I looked to her again, "I don't know…I'll do some researching…You just do your thing. I'll see you tomorrow…" I exited her room, stepping into the hall only to smack into Cyborg.

"So, BB wasn't lying. You have come back; ready to kill your sister no doubt."

"I'm not hurting her at all take a look yourself."

"If you're not here to hurt her then what are you doing?"

"Something that doesn't concern you in the least. Now if you'll kindly move out of my way…" I side-stepped past Cyborg and made my way down the hall, happy that he didn't follow me. I didn't see anyone else on my way out of Titans Tower, to my pleasure I must admit. Dealing with people who would merely question me did not seem to be my cup of tea…

I flew away from the tower, heading towards the forest, swooping down into the maze of branches and leaves…I landed on a branch that was surrounded by other smaller ones, like a nest only without the birds…I laid down in the branches, closing my violet eyes but I doubted I would be able to get to sleep…Hell the fate of the universe was in the hands of my jubilant and rather spacey sister…

And again I ask myself…Why do I care?


End file.
